1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable animated wireframe with a motor. Specifically, the present invention is particularly applied to a Christmas wireframe, but it is not limited to a Christmas wireframe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ordinary Christmas wireframe is merely stuck with color paper or arranged with bulbs, hence it appears inactive and lacks vitality.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electric device for a wireframe that can make the wireframe move or act. The wireframe structure is simple and its operation easy.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an electric device for a wireframe acting flexibly is characterized in that it comprises a motor, a shaft connected to and driven by the motor, a guide lever with one end connected to the shaft and another end thereof connected to a final movable axle. The final movable axle is connected to a balance weight, which has a non-fixed support arranged thereon.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the motor-driven wireframe has a general animal-like appearance. The wireframe may be made of metal, plastics, mylar or other suitable materials. It comprises a fixed part with a body and four limbs, and a movable part with a neck and a head. The motor-driven wireframe has the above-described electric device. The motor of the electric device is attached to the fixed part of the motor-driven wireframe by its housing. The non-fixed support of the electric device is connected to the movable part of the motor-driven wireframe so that the movable part act or move.
Not only can the Christmas wireframe of the present invention illuminate, but it can also act flexibly, so it is vivid and draws people""s attention.